dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 23
Android 23 is a project Dr. Gero was working on shortly before his death at the hands of #17 and #18. He is now aligned with the Saiyan Ruttus. Appearance Android 23 gives himself off to be a quite lazy person. He has black, spiky hair, green eyes and wears a standard shinigami robe. He appears to be in top shape and is very muscular and very tall. Personality He is more cheerful yet laid back outside of battles and compassionate to others. At times #23 tends to push everyone away, though he means well. #23 acts as a brotherly figure to both Ruttus and Kale, often giving them helpful advice when needed. He rarely shows any excitement towards anything in his daily life. #23 shows no arrogance; rather is very modest about his abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle as it is easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand and ultimately notice everything around him. Through this, he can make keen and thought-out decisions allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his strong belief in cherishing and protected loved ones, an extreme oddity among Androids, #23's personal life is almost non existent beyond his life as a fighter and has shown no further signs of attempting to make friends or find love. History A month or so before Gero's death at the hands of #17 and #18, he began work on #23. His goal with this model was to make an Android with an extra transformation. He had made one other model with this power, Android #13, but that model was an infinite energy model and therefore he feared he couldn't control him, whereas Android #23 was an Energy-Absorption model. He also hoped to use #23 to study how transformations worked to further perfect Cell. He was unable to complete this process, however, due to his death at the hands of his own creations. Luckily for Gero, the project was nearly finished and his computer was able to complete #23 shortly before Krillin and Trunks demolished the computer. Synopsis Not written yet... Powers & Abilities Vast Chi Reserves: Just like most Androids he has an immense amount of chi energy giving him the edge against many opponents. His chi energy is colored golden and he often uses it to instill fear or panic in an opponent. His chi is noted to be quite dense and heavy, and it is also quite vast. But due to him being an Energy Absorption model, he is required to absorb chi in order to charge up. Body Modification: He has "organs" that are designed similarly to a human's only his are artificial and he can live without them. His body also contains a fluid similar to blood in appearance but again, he can live without it. Dr. Gero also did not place pain detectors in his design, therefore he has the advantage of not feeling pain in combat. Very Knowledgeable: Having been given data on all Saiyans and high level fighters that were on Earth at his creation, #23 is a very dangerous android. According to Ruttus, #23 possesses such prodigious talent that, in many ways, he has become more dangerous than then he himself. #23 possesses a very detailed knowledge of human physiology. His knowledge is great enough that he can disable an opponent by hitting a precise point on the body, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. S#23 is also very keen-minded, as he has been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Special Attacks *'Android Barrier': A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage the surroundings. *''Ki'' Wave: A basic energy attack. Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters with ki Category:Androids Category:New Characters